The Next Generation: Year One
by JJ Murilega
Summary: Echo Thorin is entering Hogwarts in the same year as Albus Severus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy. SLASH/FEM!SLASH, full summary and list of warnings inside
1. Prologue

**Title:** The Next Generation: Year One  
><strong>Author: <strong>JJ Murilega  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M for graphic violence, possible swearing, and mild/implied sex  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Echo Thorin is entering Hogwarts in the same year as Albus Severus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy. He expects things to get a little complicated once he finds out that his new friend is famous, but what the young boy doesn't know is just how much he'll learn about himself and his family along the way. Follow Echo on his journey of love, passion, pain, blood, and battles. Only one thing is for certain – by the time seven years are up, Echo, and everyone around him, will never be the same again.  
><strong>Parings: <strong>Albus Severus/MaleOC, Rose/Scorpius, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, others**  
>Warnings:<strong> slash, fem!slash, het, possible cross-dressing, lesbians and gays, blood/violence, sexy situations

A bed large enough to hold at least ten people comfortably sat in the upper left hand corner of a large, ornately but tastefully decorated bedroom. White sheets and a comforter decorated with swirls of gold and tan were tangled around a balled up form on the right side of the bed, forming a sort of cocoon. The cocoon shifted a few times. A moment later, an annoyed sigh was heard from under the covers. Part of said cover was then thrown aside, revealing the form of a woman.

At 5'1'', the twenty-something looking woman was fairly short, but fit. Her bed-head hair was cropped short and black and had a purple sheen to it, her bleary eyes deep black. The upper part of her nicely shaped tanned frame wasn't hidden by anything as she looked around the room tiredly. She yawned largely, her black cat ears twitching slightly as her black cat's tail began to wave lazily in the air behind her.

Eyes clearing from their sleepy haze, the woman pushed aside the rest of the covers – revealing that she indeed had no clothes on – and swung her legs over the side of the bed, hopping off. She stretched for a minute, her tail straightening before relaxing with the rest of her body. Peering around the room, the woman pulled on the first things she saw, which happened to be brown and pink stripped boy shorts and an old brown camisole. Scratching one of her ears, the woman walked out of the room. Several hallways and two flights of stairs later, she stood in the door way of a large, well-equipped kitchen.

Standing in said kitchen was a woman at least four or five inches taller and maybe a few years older than the other. Her midnight black hair was cut short at the back of her neck but gradually got longer until it was a few inches past her shoulders in the front. Her skin, hidden slightly by a loosely tied red-with-black-trim silk robe, was inhumanly pale. Leaning against the counter top, purple eyes looked down at the granite with a sad, wistful gaze.

The cat woman leaned against the door-less entry way with her arms crossed, a small smile on her face.

"I'm feeling a bit lost," the taller woman admitted without turning around.

"Because they're gone?" the shorter woman asked.

"Yes. I know, some of them are gone for the third year in a row now but…somehow, it's different this year."

The cat woman chuckled. "It's because all of them are gone now," she replied knowingly. "We've always at least had one of them home with us. But now…" she looked around with the same wistful look as the other woman. "Now they're all gone."

A moment of silence passed between the two before the cat-eared woman walked up behind the other. Her arms went around the taller woman's waist from behind, her lips resting on the back of the other's bare right shoulder, the other relaxing into the shorter woman's embrace.

A moment later, the taller woman gave a short, soft laugh. "You know, I never used to feel this sort of pain before I met you."

The cat eared woman smiled against pale skin. "I know. It's all a part of being in love, Lydia dear."

"It's annoying is what it is, Riann."

A muffled giggle. "I would say 'I'm sorry' but…"

"But you're not," Lydia finished, turning so she faced Riann, who in turn removed her hands.

"For showing you love? No." Riann stepped forward and placed her hands on the counter on either side of Lydia's waist. She leaned forward, placing a chastise kiss on the pale skin above Lydia's heart. When she spoke again, her voice was much softer. "For bringing you pain? Yes."

Lydia sighed, dropping her chin to rest atop Riann's head, careful of her cat ears. "This is pathetic," she said. "We only saw them off a few hours ago and already I miss them."

Another chuckle from Riann as she looked up into Lydia's annoyed face. "Well, look at the bright side."

Lydia frowned, suspicious as she looked down into the shorter woman's face. "What bright side?"

"Well," Riann began slyly, wrapping her arms loosely around her lover's neck, "for one, we have the house to ourselves for the first time in years. I don't know about you, but I'd like to take advantage of that little fact."

Lydia grinned, catching on and leaning back as Riann's left leg found its way between hers, shifting them apart some. "Oh, really? And just how did you plan to do that?"

"Oh, I had a few ideas." Riann kissed her lover's collar bone lightly as her tail worked on getting the black sash tying her lover's robe together undone, causing said lover to shiver in arousal.

"Really now?" Lydia teased breathlessly. She tipped her lover's head upwards to kiss her, their tongues swirling together heatedly.

Riann moaned, settling herself more surely against her lover as they deepened the kiss and the silk robe silently dropped to the floor.


	2. Chapter One – King's Cross Train Station

**Title:** The Next Generation: Year One  
><strong>Author: <strong>JJ Murilega  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M for graphic violence, possible swearing, and mild/implied sex  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Echo Thorin is entering Hogwarts in the same year as Albus Severus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy. He expects things to get a little complicated once he finds out that his new friend is famous, but what the young boy doesn't know is just how much he'll learn about himself and his family along the way. Follow Echo on his journey of love, passion, pain, blood, and battles. Only one thing is for certain – by the time seven years are up, Echo, and everyone around him, will never be the same again.  
><strong>Parings: <strong>Albus Severus/MaleOC, Rose/Scorpius, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, others**  
>Warnings:<strong> slash, fem!slash, het, possible cross-dressing, lesbians and gays, blood/violence, sexy situations

**Chapter One – King's Cross Train Station**

"C'mon guys, we're going to be laaate! Hurry _up_!" cried a small blonde girl. Her long, curly blonde hair was tied up into two high pigtails by thick black ribbons. A simple white button up and short pink-and-black plaid skirt adorned her petit body. Her ocean blue eyes were wide and pleading as she attempted to drag a much taller girl along with her.

The girl she was dragging merely laughed, her yellow eyes dancing. This girl was at least two heads taller than the blonde. She was beautiful, with brown skin and long black hair that reached well below her shoulder blades even in its high ponytail. Shorter pieces and bangs fell from the confines of the ponytail to frame her face beautifully. Her long, thin body was covered by a white tank top, a gold vest, and jeans. "Faye, relax! We're fifteen minutes early!"

"Yes, but I want to find my friends before the train leaves so _hurry _**UP**!" The blonde repeated, getting huffy.

Watching this whole thing with amusement were three other children – two boys and one girl.

The girl was shorter than the brunet but taller than the blonde. Light brown eyes silently laughed at the two girls as she tried to keep her laughter from becoming audible. Slightly layered reddish-brown hair hung to an inch past her shoulders and her bangs were swept to the right side of her face, the edges of her hair dyed a bright fire truck red. Her skin was tanned from the sun. The girl was fit, sporty looking. Her outfit – bright orange slacks, a white tank top, and an unzipped brown sweatshirt – went nicely with her complexion.

Next to her was a tall boy only a few inches shorter than the brunet girl. He was pale like the boy behind him but, unlike the other, he was defiantly male. His hair – the majority of which was inky black, his bangs pure white – was in a state of disarray, making him look dark and mysterious, his pale grey eyes and pale skin only adding to that effect. He wore a simple black tee-shirt, unzipped grey sweatshirt, and jeans. He regarded the two adolescent females with growing amusement as they continued to banter, not realizing that they were wasting time by just standing there.

Just behind them was a boy only slightly shorter than the redhead. He was small in height and body with pale skin, making him look rather fragile and feminine, almost like a porcelain doll. Although, if one were to remove his clothing they would find a fairly toned body. As it was, said body was hidden by black sweatpants, a blue tank top, and an unzipped black zip-up hoodie with two white wings stitched onto the back. A chain made of a silver-colored metal hung around his neck, dipping under his tank top, which hid the amulet that was attached to the chain. His silver hair was about five or six inches long, still short but getting long, and it was perpetually untidy. He wasn't aware that his hair's messiness only made him look more adorable. Royal blue eyes framed by long lashes watched the two girls in front of him as his plump, red lips gave a small smile that held a mixture of affection and amusement, not quite revealing his rows of white teeth.

After a while, the group of five got moving again.

"Where is it we're going, exactly?" the silver haired boy asked the redhead quietly.

"Platform 9 3/4," the girl answered as she continued to walk lazily, her hands folded behind her head.

The blue-eyed boy frowned. "Um, Ada? Are you sure that's right? I've never heard of a platform 9 3/4."

The redhead didn't bother checking the ticket. "Yep. Here we are."

The boy looked up to see they were standing in front of the brick divider separating platforms 9 and 10. He frowned.

"Watch and learn, Echo," Ada told the boy, clapping him on the shoulder. With that, she ran at the bricks head on and just as Echo was about yell for her to stop –

She disappeared. Echo blinked. But still, she wasn't there. She had disappeared _into _the _bricks_.

The dark-skinned girl stayed behind after the black haired boy and Faye had both gone through. "Don't worry, Echo. It's just a spell. Helps to keep the Muggles from wandering in where they don't belong. Most of 'em think twice before running into a brick wall, right?" The girl winked.

Echo nodded, taking in the information. He was less nervous about it now that he knew what it was. But still…

"Hey," the girl's hand on his shoulder made him look up into her reassuring yellow eyes. "Relax. Breathe. It's not going to hurt, I promise."

The boy blushed, realizing he was being a nuisance and nodded. "Thanks, Sasha," he thanked her.

He lined himself up with the wall. Not allowing himself to hesitate any longer, he ran straight forward. Despite what Sasha had said, he still flinched a bit when he knew he was about to hit brick.

But no impact came.

And when Echo opened his eyes again, it was to a large, smoky platform filled with excited students, anxious parents, and a large red steam engine with the words HOGWARTS EXPRESS written in bold capital letters on the side.

Sasha arrived not a moment after he had and they met up with the other three from their group.

"Damn! Thought we'd finally lost you guys," Sasha said with a grin.

Ada bumped her with her shoulder. "Ha! No way!" Suddenly, she became serious. "After all, it is my sworn duty to annoy all of you until the day you die."

Faye's brows raised. "And what if you die before us?"

The redhead broke her façade to grin at the small girl. "Then I'll come back as a ghost and annoy you even more than I do now!"

"Annoy us even more?" The black haired boy asked. Not entirely joking, the boy continued, "I doubt that's possible."

Faye and Sasha laughed, the boy grinned, and Echo gave a small smile, while Ada pouted.

Then Faye caught sight of the clock. "Oh no! The train's leaving any minute!"

At her declaration, the five children raced onto the train with only moments to spare.

Faye grabbed Ada's hand. "We're going to go find our friends," she informed the others happily before racing off with Ada. "See you later!" she called.

Sasha shook her head fondly. "I swear, that girl has more energy than an ADHD five year old on Red Bull." She turned to the boy next to her. "So, what do you say, Echo? Sit with us and our friends or go find somewhere else to sit?"

Echo, not wanting to bother the elder two, said, "I think I'll find my own seat."

The brunet shrugged. "Okay. But come and find me if you have trouble finding a place to sit."

"Yes, Ma'am."

The brunet gave him a look.

"Sorry. What I meant was 'Yes, Sasha'."

Nodding, Sasha turned and walked away, the other boy following. Sighing, Echo left in the opposite direction – the direction that left him with more train to cover.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sorry these first few posts are so short. The next will be longer, promise!


	3. Chapter Two – The First Train Ride

**Title:** The Next Generation: Year One  
><strong>Author: <strong>JJ Murilega  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M for graphic violence, possible swearing, and mild/implied sex  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Echo Thorin is entering Hogwarts in the same year as Albus Severus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy. He expects things to get a little complicated once he finds out that his new friend is famous, but what the young boy doesn't know is just how much he'll learn about himself and his family along the way. Follow Echo on his journey of love, passion, pain, blood, and battles. Only one thing is for certain – by the time seven years are up, Echo, and everyone around him, will never be the same again.  
><strong>Parings: <strong>Albus Severus/MaleOC, Rose/Scorpius, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, others**  
>Warnings:<strong> slash, fem!slash, het, possible cross-dressing, lesbians and gays, blood/violence, sexy situations

**Chapter Two - The First Train Ride**

Echo was still looking for a compartment when the train began moving, causing him to stumble a bit.

Everywhere he looked was full. Until, at least, the very last compartment. The young boy sighed in relief when he saw it wasn't full. He braced himself and pulled open the door to reveal a young boy and girl sitting opposite each other.

"Excuse me, but everywhere else seems to be full. Would you mind if I sit here?" The blue-eyed boy asked, nervous that they might turn him away.

"Sure. We've got room," the boy said, gesturing to the nearly empty compartment with a big, welcoming smile.

The small boy was relieved. "Thanks." He stored his things and sat next to the other boy, taking a moment to survey the two in the compartment.

The girl was around his age with pale skin and long, curly red hair. Her eyes were chocolate brown and currently focused on the rather large book in her hands. Hogwarts robes already hung on her frame. Freckles dotted her face here and there, just enough to make her look cute.

The boy was cuter, though, Echo noted. His black hair was even more untidy than the other boy's and had a slight curl to it. Pale skin covered a body that was taller than the other boy's but still considered slightly short. Then there were his eyes. His eyes were a brilliant shade of green that Echo had never before seen in eyes. _Like emeralds,_ he thought distractedly. He had on jeans and a brown sweater.

Echo might have been caught staring by the boy, if said boy hadn't also been staring at Echo. He marveled over the beauty in front of him, idly wondering if the silver-haired person was a boy or girl, but quickly deciding it didn't matter. Either way, the one beside him was beautiful, with deep, royal blue eyes that seemed to see straight into your soul. And yet, the emerald eyed boy could sense something. There was something about this stranger that was…well, strange, and unlike any other he had ever met.

The girl looked over the edge of her book, curious as to why her friend was not making introductions, but understood why when she caught sight of the looks they were giving each other. Her eyes widened marginally. _Looks like Albus has got a new crush,_ she thought with a smile, her intuition telling her that's what this was about. She trusted her intuition, as it was rare that it failed her. After a few minutes of them still making googly eyes at each other, she began to get curious as to if they were ever going to actually _talk_. Taking matters into her own hands, the girl bookmarked her page, closed the book she had been reading, and placed it on the seat next to her.

The two boys started when the redhead cleared her throat. Echo blushed at the girl's amused smile, realizing he'd been caught staring after all, but not seeing the matching blush on the other boy's cheeks.

"Hi, my name's Rose," the girl said, extending her hand. "And you are?"

The silver haired boy took the girl's hand and shook it, forcing his eyes not to flicker back over at the other boy. "I'm Echo." He was glad when the two didn't even bat an eye at his strange name.

The stranger's voice was quiet, and from the pitch Rose and her friend assumed the stranger to be a girl.

Rose gave her companion a look and he realized what she wanted with a start.

"Oh, right! My name's Albus," The boy said, also holding out his hand.

Echo took it and both boys gasped. Electricity shot through them both at the touch and they quickly retracted their hands, though the sensation had not exactly been painful, just unexpected. The blue-eyed boy looked down at his still-tingling hand with wide eyes and then back up into the boy's eyes, finding him doing the same. Their eyes connected, shock and curiosity mirrored in both.

Rose watched the interaction with raised brows. _Interesting,_ she thought. "So, Echo," she began, successfully breaking the tension that had been in the air. "What house do you think you'll be in?"

The boy in question turned to look at her, his eyes showing relief. "I, um, I don't really know too much about the houses. Could you tell me a bit about them?"

"Well," Albus rolled his eyes as he heard Rose go into lecture mode, "there's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Gryffindor is the house of the brave, Hufflepuff is the house of the loyal, Ravenclaw is the house of the wise, and Slytherin is the house of the cunning."

Echo thought for a moment. _I'm not very brave so my chance of getting into Gryffindor is slim. Hufflepuff is a possibility, loyalty _is_ important to me. I'm pretty smart, but not as smart as Ada, by far. Cunning…that doesn't really describe me well either._ "I'm not sure where I'll end up," Echo said at last. "None of those sound like me."

"Well I'm going to be in Gryffindor, house of the brave," Albus stated proudly. "Both my parents were and my older brother is, so I'm a shoe in. I hope."

Rose rolled her eyes with a smile. "I'll probably either be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Both my parents were Gryffindors but I greatly enjoy reading and learning so I might be in Ravenclaw."

"Hey, Echo, do you have any siblings at Hogwarts already? I have an older brother who's in second year. Rosie hasn't got any older siblings, though," Albus informed the other.

"Rosie?" Echo asked, looking at Rose.

"That's what my family and friends call me," Rosie replied. "You can call me it, too, if you want."

Echo smiled, "Okay, Rosie." Then her remembered Albus' original question. Echo thought for a moment, looking down at the floor, wondering how to phrase it. "About what you asked, Albus…I have no blood relatives there but many of the people I'm currently living with do attend Hogwarts."

Rose and Albus shared a look.

'Adopted?' Albus mouthed.

Rose shrugged. 'Probably.'

"Will you tell us a bit about them?" Rose asked hesitantly.

But she needn't have worried for the smaller boy perked up, lifting his head to look at her. "You really want to know about them?" he asked, hopeful.

Both curious occupants nodded.

A hesitant smile on his face, the boy began to explain. "Um, okay. First there's Ada. She's a second year in Ravenclaw house. She acts silly and pulls pranks all the time but she's actually really smart – the smartest person I've ever met. She's also really good at sports and everyone is always teasing her by saying she'd be the perfect girlfriend if she learned how to be quiet now and then.

"Faye is a Hufflepuff in second year, although by looking at her you would probably think she was younger. She didn't have a very good education when she was younger so there are some gaps in her knowledge but they're growing smaller. She's really energetic and smiles all the time, one of those people you really can't help but get along with.

"There is also a third year Slytherin boy named Kaden. He's more… subdued than the rest and doesn't smile that often. But he's still really nice once you get to know him, and he gets used to you. He's also really good at studying and coming up with tricks to remember things with.

"Sasha is also a third year Slytherin. She can be silly, but also serious at times. She's really nice and good to have around in a fight. She can be very protective, though, so be careful not to cross her. She's strong, quick on her feet, and hardly ever gets tired, meaning she's really good at sports. She isn't quite as good as Ada, though, and doesn't enjoy sports much. She prefers music and the arts."

"And that's it," Echo finished. At some point he had shifted his gaze to stare out the window, but now he brought it back to gauge Rose and Albus' reactions. Both Sasha and Kaden had warned him that Slytherins weren't extremely well liked at the school, so there might be some people who dislike him because his friends are in Slytherin house.

But neither of the two seemed mad or disgusted. Instead they seemed… impressed.

"You're family sounds quite interesting," Rose remarked and Albus nodded his agreement.

"And I thought having two siblings was hard. It must be even worse having four."

Echo smiled warmly at Albus. "Actually, it's not so bad. Kaden mostly leaves me alone unless I need help or something. Faye is a lot of fun to hang out and talk with. Sasha helps me get in touch with my creative side often and gives me someone to spar against. Ada can get annoying at times but thanks to her and her pranks my reflexes have gotten a lot better. Plus, she taught me everything I know about every sport I know. She even taught me to play Quidditch last summer."

Albus lit up at the mention of the flying sport. "You play Quidditch? What position?"

"Beater." Echo smiled at his new friends expressions. "Hard to believe, I know. I'm stronger than I seem, though. Do you play?"

Rose smiled as the two boys got into a discussion on the flying sport, picking up her book and beginning to read again.

Echo and Albus talked and talked for hours on a variety of subjects from Quidditch to their equally as prank-happy siblings. Finally, as it was starting to get dark, they decided to change into their robes. Rose stepped out of the room for Albus to change in privacy and expected Echo to follow. Echo, however had other plans. He shrugged off his sweatshirt and was about to remove his shirt when duel shouts of "STOP!" made him look up. Both Rose and Albus were blushing furiously and looking anywhere but him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Um, well, it's just that it's not that common for girls and boys to change, um, in front of each other," Rose replied. "Why don't we let Albus change first and then you can change?"

Echo frowned. "But why?"

Finding his voice again, Albus swallowed thickly. "She just said. You're a, a girl! You shouldn't change in front of guys."

The shorter boy blinked at his two friends. Then, he clapped his right hand over his mouth, his left arm crossing over his body as though to protect his mid-section. His head bowed, causing his silver hair to fall in front of his eyes. His whole body shook, and for a moment the other two thought they might have made him cry.

Before they had time to ask, though, Echo burst out laughing. Peals of laughter emanated from the young boy, confusing Rose and Albus even more.

Soon, the laughter died down to little giggles, and Echo wiped the tears of mirth that had escaped his eyes.

"What was that all about?" Albus asked, slightly hurt.

"Sorry…I must seem terribly rude." Echo stood and looked Albus straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise, but I'm a guy, so you have no need to worry about changing in front of me."

3…2…1…

"YOU'RE A GUY?" both Rose and Albus shouted in tandem.

Realizing that they would need proof to actually believe it, Echo smiled and had his tank top off before they knew it. Standing there, in only a pair of black sweatpants, there was no doubt in Rose or Albus' minds that Echo was indeed male. "I am. See?"

They nodded dumbly, staring at the fit eleven year old in front of them. What shocked the two more than the fact that the body in front of them was defiantly male, though, were the scars. Thin, pink lines littered his arms and chest, some curving around to his back, where he knew more would be visible if he tried to turn around. The two paled, wondering what in the world could have happened to make such marks on such a young child. Of course, once Echo realized what they were staring at, he paled and shifted from foot to foot, contemplating putting his shirt back on.

_Shoot! I forgot all about the scars,_ Echo scolded himself, trying his best to cover himself with his arms.

Rose looked away, mind reeling with questions. "I'll just…leave you two to it, then," the redhead said, leaving the compartment and shutting the door behind her.

As Albus and Echo changed, the former was still dazed, and obviously so. Echo felt kind of bad – he hadn't meant to lead him on, to make him think he was girl. But, what, with his looks and voice, he himself had admitted several times to being a very feminine boy. And, honestly, it's not like he really cared what sex people thought he was. It didn't change anything about him and there were _much_ worse things to be called than female.

Echo sat back down, having already finished changing, and looked at the floor. _Doesn't change anything? _He asked himself, tangling his hands in his hair. _Don't be stupid. Boys act differently around girls than they do other guys. And then there's you. A guy who looks like a girl. A freak. Who would want to stay friends with a freak show like you? Especially once they find out who you __**really**__ are. And just what were you thinking, taking off your shirt? Now they're going to want to know about the scars. You idiot._

_Wow, I guess he really is a guy,_ Albus thought, sneaking a quick peek at the boy. _That's…surprising. Oh no, I just called him a girl! I'm in so much trouble!_

"Echo?" Albus asked, cautiously as he sat down in the window seat next to the boy in question. "Are you – I mean – you're not – you're not mad at me…are you?"

Echo blinked and looked up at the other young boy, dropping his hands. "_Me_? Mad at _you_? What for?"

Albus rubbed his hands nervously against his trouser-covered legs and looked down at the ground. "Well, I mean, I did just call you a girl and…I know if anyone ever called James a girl, he'd beat the crud out of them, so I…I just wanted to make sure that you aren't…you know, mad at me for it."

Understanding, Echo smiled warmly. Albus jumped a little when a warm, pale hand was placed atop his, stopping them from moving. The black haired boy looked up into kind, royal blue eyes.

"Albus," Echo began, "I am _not_ angry with you."

"But I just called you a girl!" Albus blurted out.

A silver eyebrow raised. "First off, there are _much_ worse things to be called then a girl. Second, do you honestly think you are the first to think that I am not a boy?" The silver haired boy had to chuckle a bit at the look on the green-eyed boy's face. "You aren't the first and I doubt you'll be the last."

Rose, who had been listening in from the other side of the door, smiled a bit and knocked. "Can I come in?" At their positive responses, the redhead went back in and sat down in the same spot she'd sat in before.

"I'm guessing you heard what I told Albus already?" Echo looked at Rose, who flushed red when she realized she'd been caught spying.

The blushing girl nodded. "Yes. You're right, there are much worse things you could be called than a girl. I _am _sorry, though. I should have realized."

"We both should have."

Echo shook his head. "Forget about it."

Rose and Albus still looked a bit guilty, though. Then, a thought struck Echo.

"Tell you what," the smaller boy began, "promise not to tell anyone about what you saw and we'll call it even. Deal?"

Both children exchanged another look.

"Deal," Albus replied, still looking at Rose.

The redhead opened her mouth and closed it again. She turned to look at Echo, leaning forward, a determined look in her eyes. When she spoke, her voice was soft but determined. "First, I just need to know this: Did the people you're living with do that to you?"

Blue eyes widened. "No!" Echo nearly shouted, causing Rose to recoil a bit. Instantly, Echo was sorry. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Rosie. But Lydia and Riann would never even think of hurting me, or _any_ of us for that matter. They treat us like we're their own."

Albus let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Then who did that to you?" Rose asked.

Albus kicked her shin. The girl yelped and glared at her friend.

Said friend glared right back. 'Back off,' he mouthed.

"It's okay, Albus," Echo said, so quietly they could barely hear it. His two new friends turned to face him. "My background…isn't exactly the nicest one." Memories attempted to flood his mind, but he pushed them back. _No, I can't do this right now. Not in front of them._ The young boy pulled his legs up onto the seat and hugged them to his chest, trying to hold himself together. "I'd prefer to leave it at that if you don't mind," he choked out.

The two looked at the boy in shock, Rose feeling guilty for asking. He looked so vulnerable, so small, curled up into a ball like that. And the haunted look in his eyes…Albus recognized that look as the same one his father sometimes wore when he read an article in the paper or came back from a particularly difficult day at work.

Rose shifted so she sat directly in front of Echo. She grabbed his hand, surprised at how warm it was. The boy looked up at her, that haunted gaze making her shiver. "I promise not to tell. But you have to promise me something, too."

Echo nodded, silently asking her what it was.

"If anyone hurts you like that ever again, I want you to tell someone. It doesn't matter if it's me, or Albus, or an adult, anybody. Because no one, _no one_, has the right to treat you like that, okay?"

Echo nodded, relieved she hadn't pressed for more information.

Albus watched the two of them interact without commenting. He agreed wholeheartedly with what Rose had said and berated himself for not thinking of it himself. One thing was certain, Albus wanted to wipe that haunted expression from the other boy's eyes forever. He thought back to the nights he'd wake up screaming from nightmares, how his father would rub his back as his mother held him. How he usually ended up sleeping sandwiched between them, and how even the smallest touches seemed to help. Physical affection usually did the trick when he was scared, so perhaps that was all Echo needed.

The silver haired boy started when another hand reached out to touch his shoulder. He looked over to see Albus looking at him with worry in his eyes.

_Oh no, now I've made them worry,_ he thought guiltily.

Taking a deep breath, Echo forced himself to unwrap his arms and lower his feet back to the ground, though his hands clenched the edge of the seat tightly.

Albus' eyes flickered down to the pale hands. Making a quick decision, he moved to wrap his arms around the smaller boy's neck, hugging him tightly. Echo stiffened for a moment. After a few deep breaths, though, he relaxed into the embrace. Eyelids fluttered closed as he allowed his arms to wrap loosely around the other's waist. Rose released his hand and instead stuck to rubbing his arm reassuringly.

Albus had been right, physical affection did help Echo. He had always been an affectionate person – hugging and kissing were regular occurrences when he was with a friend. And touching someone, especially hugging them, always helped to drive out of his mind the memories of times that he would rather forget.

After a while, Echo pulled back, rubbing discreetly at his eyes as he did so. He looked between Rose and Albus, who were both giving him small, encouraging smiles. "Thank you. I needed that."

"I figured," Albus replied simply. His shoulders had become a bit stiff and he rolled them, wincing slightly.

"Anytime," Rose replied, retracting her hand.

Sitting in that compartment, smiles on their faces, having just met a few short hours before, the three felt themselves growing closer to one another.

The bonding moment was interrupted by the trolley coming by. Albus insisted on treating everyone to some sweets to celebrate their first ride on the Hogwarts Express. Echo tried to argue, insisting he could pay for himself, but Rosie told him that it was no use. Albus was extremely stubborn once he got an idea into his head.

As the three ate, they swapped stories about their trips to Diagon Alley. A few hours later, a soft tapping on the window caught their attention.

All three turned and Rose let out a shrill shriek and leapt out of her seat when she saw a bat flying outside the window. Even Albus drew his wand, his eyes widening in surprise. But Echo merely smiled, stood calmly, and walked over to the window. Opening it, he allowed the small thing to enter. It did so and flew in a circle above their heads, causing Rose to shriek louder and back up against the door. Echo just re-closed the window and looked up at it in confusion. Realizing what it wanted, Echo sat back down, patting his lap lightly. The bat landed happily and rested its wings.

'_Thank you, Echo,'_ a voice in Echo's head said. _'It took me a while to find which train you were on. I am tired from the journey.'_

"No problem, Solaris," Echo replied, patting the bat's head gently. "You can rest if you like."

Echo's talking prompted Rose to shut her mouth with an audible click as she and Albus stared at the boy with wide eyes.

"W-w-w-," Rose tried. She swallowed thickly and tried again. "W-why did you let that in, Echo? And why in the world are you talking to it?"

Echo frowned. "She's isn't an 'it' she's Solaris. So-lah-ris. And I'm talking to _her_ because she talked to me first and she'd think it was rude if I didn't reply."

The blue-eyed boy couldn't help but smirk a little at their stunned expressions.

'_Miss Ada seems to be rubbing off on you,' _an amused Solaris informed him. _'Also, you do remember that I am able to hear your thoughts and that there is therefore no need for you to speak to me out loud, correct?'_

_Oh yeah,_ the silver-haired boy thought in reply. _I guess I forgot about that part._

A chuckle sounded in his head before he realized that Rose and Albus had been watching him with growing interest and confusion.

"Um, I guess I owe you guys an explanation."

Albus laughed, still shocked. "Yeah."

"You can sit down, Rosie. Solaris won't bite," Echo soothed the girl. "And you probably should be sitting for this."

Still not sure, Rosie cautiously sat back down in her original seat, not taking her eyes off the small animal.

'_I will not harm them just as long as they do not try to bring harm to you or myself,'_ the small bat corrected Echo, fatigue obvious in her voice.

_Think you can stay awake long enough for me to explain to them? Afterwards, I promise I'll let you sleep._

Solaris replied after a moment, _'Yes.'_

Echo looked back up at his new friends, wondering where to start. "Have either of you two ever heard of a familiar?"

Albus shook his head no, but Rose nodded, understanding beginning to appear in her eyes.

"A familiar is an animal, with whom a witch or wizard establishes a special magical relationship," Rose began. "Familiars offer help, companionship, protection, and unconditional love. The most common forms of familiars include cats, rats, wolves, and snakes. Depending on the familiar, the familiar may choose to die with its current owner or it may choose to find another master to take the other's place."

Echo nodded. "You're almost right. Just a few things were wrong or missing, though. First, the person doesn't have to be a witch or wizard. There are plenty of other magical beings who have familiars." _Like me,_ he added mentally. "Next, the familiar does not search for someone to take their previous master's place. They go through a period of mourning and then look for someone else who would be willing to create a bond with them. It is similar to a human having their lover or friend die. They look for another one, but never really _replace_ them. And you forgot to mention that if the one the familiar is bonding with is strong enough, the familiar and the one it's bonding with can also create a mental bond with each other, which allows them to hear each other's thoughts."

Albus nodded slowly, trying to take in the information. He glanced at the small bat laying on Echo's right leg. "So it's – I mean, _she_'s your familiar?"

Echo nodded.

"Wow."

"You said that the one the familiar bonds with must be strong to create a mental link with the familiar, right?" Rose asked.

"Yes."

"Do you and…Solaris have a mental bond? Is that why you said she had talked to you?"

'_She is very perceptive,'_ Solaris observed.

Echo smiled slightly. "Yes. Solaris is impressed with your insight, by the way."

Rose blushed a bit, looking down at the small bat, who looked back at her with small black eyes. "Thank you. And I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. I mean, I screamed the first time I saw you. It's just that you sort of surprised me. Also, about the information I got wrong, I'm sorry for that, too. The only things I know about familiars I've learned from books, and books can occasionally be wrong," here she winced, as though expecting some sort of refutation of her remark.

'_Please tell her that I have nothing to forgive her for. She is smarter than most of her kind in regards to my own, but there will always be things about one species unknown to another.'_

Echo repeated Solaris' message for Rose and was delighted when the red-head smiled at the bat.

"Can we touch you?" Albus asked.

Echo repeated the answer she gave him. "Yes, but please be gentle."

Albus was the first to reach out. He moved his hand slowly, as though not wishing to scare the small creature. The pad of his figure connected with her soft head and he smiled. She was so small! Smaller than any of his fingers.

"What kind of bat is she?" Albus asked.

_Um, help?_

Solaris chuckled. _'A bumblebee bat, also known as a hog-nosed bat.'_

"Oh, I've read about those," Rose said after Echo had repeated the answer aloud.

"Surprise, surprise," Albus said sarcastically.

Rose gave her friend a mock-glare, continuing. "_Anyway_, I read that they're endangered now." Suddenly, she realized something. "Oh, no."

Echo snapped his head up to look at her. "What?"

The redhead girl bit her lip. "Well, it's just…they only allow four types of animals at Hogwarts – cats, owls, toads, and rats, nothing else."

Echo breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's all."

Albus frowned. "What do you mean, 'oh, that's all'?"

_Do you mind if I tell them?_ The blue eyed boy asked Solaris.

'_Do as you wish. It seems as though I will have to pick another animal to be for this year. Have you any preference as to which I choose?'_

_No, choose whichever you want. If you would rather be something else, I could talk to the headmistress about it. I want you to be comfortable._

'_You are very kind, Echo, but that is unnecessary. Give me a moment to think over which creature I will be. In the mean time, feel free to explain or not explain as you see fit.'_

_Okay._

Albus and Rose had been looking at Echo as he conversed with the small bat in his lap, unable to hear what was being said. Albus was worried that he may have crossed the line with his question and was about to take it back when Echo spoke.

"Solaris isn't exactly a normal familiar. She has a power of her own. She can morph into any living creature she wants whenever she wants to. For example…" Echo trailed off and looked back down at Solaris.

Suddenly, the bat began to morph, causing Rose and Albus to gasp. In a few short seconds, instead of a bumblebee bat, a small, fluffy kitten with a shiny black coat of medium length fur sat in Echo's lap, looking up at Echo with tired yellow-gold eyes.

_Awww, you're so cute!_ Echo complimented, petting the cat's incredibly soft fur. _You can sleep now. I will have to wake you up when we get there, though._

'_Please do. I wish to attend that induction ceremony with you.'_

_You mean the sorting ceremony? Sure, but I doubt it's anything dangerous. _

'_It's best to be sure. What is it that Miss Faye always says…ah, yes, "better to be safe than sorry".'_

_Alright. Just get some rest, okay? You even sound tired._

The small cat nodded weakly before closing her eyes and laying her head down on her paws. Weariness from the long trip and the warmth of the hand gently petting her had Solaris asleep in seconds.

Slightly nervous, Echo looked at his friends through his lashes, trying to gauge their reactions. Both were shocked, their mouths hanging open and eyes wide. Echo couldn't help but giggle when he realized that Albus looked sort of like a fish out of water the way he kept opening his mouth like he wanted to say something and then closing it again.

This time, Albus was the first to get himself together. "Wow. That was…awesome!" he gushed. "That was so cool! One minute she was a bat and then… a cat! That's amazing!"

Rose laughed a little at her friends exuberance, also beginning to pull herself together. "Amazing," she repeated breathily. "How does she do it?"

Echo shrugged, looking down at the sleeping creature. "I'm not sure. It's sort of like our magic is for us. It's a part of her that just _is_ and so she's never really questioned it."

"You know her pretty well," Rose stated rather than asked.

Echo looked at the smart redhead. "I've know her longer than I've know Lydia and the others."

Albus tried to remember if his knew friend had told him about Lydia before but only recalled him using the name, not describing the person.

Rose had the same thought. "Who's Lydia?"

A soft smile graced Echo's face. "Lydia and Riann are the ones who take care of the five of us. I guess you could call them our mother figures. They feed us and keep roofs over our heads. They are very kind people."

Before either of Echo's friends could ask any more questions, the train came to a stop. The three first years looked at each other, eyes and mouths widening in excitement. Echo gently woke Solaris as he promised.

_Sorry, I didn't realize we were so close to stopping or I would have said so._

Solaris' voice was gentle and understanding as she said, _'I realize this, Echo. It is alright.'_ The cat then jumped down and landed on her feet, looking up at Echo. _'Well? What are you waiting for?'_

Albus was thinking along the same lines. "Good, she's up! So let's get going!" He grabbed Echo's hand and started pulling him along as he exited the train. Echo tensed when the hand touched him, but relaxed at the knowledge that it was just Albus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong> Just some notes on how to say the OCs names:

Ada – Ah-Dah  
>Kaden – Kay-den<br>Solaris – So-lah-ris  
>Riann – Rye-anne<p>

The rest should be pretty obvious but if they aren't, don't be afraid to ask!

Thanks so much for reading!


	4. Chapter Three – Hogwarts

**Title:** The Next Generation: Year One  
><strong>Author: <strong>JJ Murilega  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M for graphic violence, possible swearing, and mild/implied sex  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Echo Thorin is entering Hogwarts in the same year as Albus Severus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy. He expects things to get a little complicated once he finds out that his new friend is famous, but what the young boy doesn't know is just how much he'll learn about himself and his family along the way. Follow Echo on his journey of love, passion, pain, blood, and battles. Only one thing is for certain – by the time seven years are up, Echo, and everyone around him, will never be the same again.  
><strong>Parings: <strong>Albus Severus/MaleOC, Rose/Scorpius, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, others**  
>Warnings:<strong> slash, fem!slash, het, possible cross-dressing, lesbians and gays, blood/violence, sexy situations

**Chapter Three – Hogwarts**

Echo departed the train with his new friends, Solaris' fur brushing his leg slightly as he walked. His excitement was replaced by anxiousness as they stepped onto the platform and into a crowd of jostling people. Echo hated crowds, as all the noise and activity tended to dull his senses from picking up on possible dangers. He couldn't keep his gaze from flitting from face to face, trying to determine if they would or could bring him harm.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! All firs' years over here!" a voice boomed. Echo turned and saw that the voice belonged to a HUGE man with a long scruffy brown beard and hair to match. Despite his intimidating stature, his eyes were kind and he had a pleasant aura about him.

Albus and Rose immediately recognized the man.

"Evening, Hagrid!" Rose called as they neared.

"Hi, Hagrid!" Albus called as well, dropping Echo's hand.

Catching sight of them, Hagrid beamed. "Hello there, Rosie. Albus." His happy gaze shifted to Echo. "New friend o' yers?"

Albus nodded with a smile. "Yeah, this is Echo. Echo, meet Rubeus Hagrid. He's the groundskeeper at Hogwarts and he teaches Care of Magical Creatures."

Echo nodded and smiled pleasantly at the large man. "Nice to meet you, Professor Hagrid."

Hagrid's face scrunched up. "I'm not yer professor fer a few years yet. Call me Hagrid."

Echo's smile turned more genuine. "Alright, Hagrid."

Hagrid continued to round up all the first years for the next few minutes. When he thought everyone was gathered, he began leading them down a dirt path, which was muddy from recent rainfall. Suddenly, the path opened up into a clearing. A large black lake lay in front of the crowd of first years, a fleet of small boats at the shore. But the sight that had all the children gasping and gaping was the castle. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood tall and proud high on a cliff on the other side of the black lake. It was dark, so the details were hard to see but anyone could see that it was large, with countless piercing towers and turrets, windows lit up to look like twinkling stars against the dark backdrop.

"Wow," Albus couldn't help but say as he stood looking at it. He'd heard countless stories of the place, of course, as it was both his parents' alma mater, as well as that of his uncles' and most of his aunts'. He had been told hundreds of times how magnificent a sight she was but to see it himself was an entirely different experience.

_It's so beautiful,_ Echo thought.

'_It is,'_ Solaris agreed, awe in her voice.

_Have you never been here before?_ Echo asked. Solaris had been pretty much every place under the sun and Echo had yet to find a place she hadn't been before.

'_Oh, I have,'_ Solaris replied, amusement mixing with nostalgia. _'It's just that it's been years. It has to have been over eighty years now. Who did you say is the headmaster now?'_

_Miss Minerva McGonagall, I think._

'_Ah. Yes, I remember her. Though, my master at the time called her Minnie back then.'_

_Minnie? That's so cute!_

"Echo!" Albus called, snapping Echo out of his thoughts. "Come on!"

Echo looked up to see the green-eyed boy waving from inside of one of the small boats. "Coming!" he called.

"Echo!" another voice shouted.

Echo straightened, recognizing the voice, and turned around to face it just in time for a black blur to run at him, its arms going around the back of his neck. Echo teetered a bit, caught off guard, but managed to stay on his feet.

The silver haired boy laughed a bit, hugging the person back. "Well hello to you, too, Angel."

The girl giggled a bit, pulling back to look at Echo. "Hey! I tried looking for you on the train but I couldn't find you."

"Yeah, we got there a bit late. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I actually met up with someone I hadn't seen in years so it's all good. And can you believe it! We're finally here! Hogwarts!"

Nodding eagerly, Echo replied, "I know! And it's so beautiful!"

"Yes, and even better than I imagined!" Angel gushed. "Well, come on, we should get on a boat before they leave don't you think?"

Echo bit his lip, his hands dropping back to his sides. "Would you mind coming to sit with some of my friends?"

Angel raised her brows in surprise but nodded enthusiastically.

Echo smiled, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the boat in which Albus and Rose sat waiting.

"Sorry guys. My friend here thought it would be a good idea to tackle-hug me," Echo said, glancing sideways at Angel with a teasing tone as they sat, Angel with considerable grace. Solaris leapt into the boat as well, taking a seat on Echo's lap.

"Oh, hush you," Angel said, shoving his shoulder playfully.

Rose and Albus looked at Echo's friend with interest. Echo had seemed to them like the type not to have many friends.

Angel was just barley taller than Echo. Dark silver grey hair hung straight to her mid-back, bangs framing her big black eyes. She was pale, her dark uniform and hair making her look even more so. All and all, she was a very cute young girl.

Angel was checking the two new people out as well. Echo was usually withdrawn and not one to reach out and ask to be friends, so she was surprised that Echo had already made some friends. A bit sad, too. She knew it was silly, as Echo would never let anything come between the two of them. Still, Angel had been the only friend outside of his family that Echo had had for years now. Hell, she thought of the small boy as her brother! Now, she was going to have to share him.

_At least he seems happy, _Angel thought, looking over at the smiling boy.

Echo was oblivious to all of this. He watched as the castle grew nearer with growing excitement and apprehension.

Albus chuckled. "Lean any farther out and you'll fall."

Angel took note of how far Echo was leaning out of the boat and rolled her eyes, pulling him by the collar of his shirt to a regular sitting position.

Echo blushed. "Sorry. I'm just really excited, I guess."

Albus grinned at the blushing boy. "Yeah, same here," Albus replied.

"Echo?" Angel asked, drawing the boy's gaze away from the green-eyed boy. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends or should I do it myself?"

Echo blushed again. "Sorry. Angel, this is Rose and Albus. I sat with them on the train on the way over. Rose, Albus, this is Angel Jackson. She's been a friend of mine since before I can remember."

Rose smiled. "Nice to meet you, Angel."

"You, too"

"Cool name by the way," Albus added.

Angel smiled. "Thanks."

By this time they had reached the other bank. They each climbed out of the small boat. Albus went first and helped Rose, then Angel out. Echo tried to get out on his own. The boat rocked too much, though, and he soon lost his footing. Down he went, closing his eyes and hoping there were no sharp rocks where he would land. Before he could fall too far, though, two arms snapped out to catch him.

Echo looked up at Albus, finding that his face was only inches away from the other boy's. The green-eyed boy gulped a bit, wondering why his tummy was suddenly tingling. Echo looked into those emerald pools, feeling the same tingling sensation in his tummy as well.

Hagrid's booming voice shattered the moment. "Keep up, all o' yeh!"

Echo and Albus let go of each other, looking away with reddening faces. Echo noticed with growing embarrassment that his fall had attracted the attention of quite a few students. Solaris watched the two and smiled slightly to herself, leaping off the boat.

_Great,_ Echo thought sarcastically as he began walking again, Solaris and his friends alongside him.

The four marched up a dark passageway along pebbles and rocks, the only light from Hagrid's big lantern which lit the way up ahead.

They exited the pebbly passage and treaded instead on soft, slightly damp grass. It didn't take long before they were standing in front of a large, ornate wooden door. Hagrid made sure everyone was ready before knocking three times.

Almost immediately the door opened to reveal a young woman. Her skin tone hinted at Japanese. Brown hair streaked with highlights and lowlights fell in a straight curtain to about halfway down her shoulder blades. Kind moss green eyes stared at the children in front of her, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Everyone, this 'ere is Professor Midori," Hagrid introduced. "She'll be yer Transfiguration professor while yer at Hogwarts."

"I'll take them from here, Hagrid," the woman said, nodding towards the giant man.

"I'll be off then," Hagrid replied, walking into the castle.

The woman then stepped back from the doorway, motioning for the first-years to step inside, which they immediately did.

Everyone marveled at the large entrance hall. You could fit a whole house in it, maybe two! Torches lit the hall, attached to stone walls, which led up to and immeasurably high ceiling. A stone staircase faced the students leading up to the upper floors of the castle but Professor Midori lead them down the hall, past a doorway from behind which loud chattering could be heard, and into a small, bare chamber.

"Quiet down, please," Professor Midori requested. "Good evening. Welcome, everyone, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In just a few moments, you will enter the Great Hall and partake in the welcoming feast. Before you do, however, you will all partake in the Sorting Ceremony.

"At Hogwarts, there are four houses. Each of these houses have great and unique pasts and have produced some of the best witches and wizards ever known to this world. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. During your stays at Hogwarts, your house will be like a second family for you. You will eat with your house, sleep in your house's dormitories, attend classes with your house, and spend you free time in your house's common room.

"You will earn your house points through triumphs, and lose your house points through any rule-breaking." At this she swept her gaze around the room. "At the end of the year, the house with the most house points will win the House Cup, a prestigious honor. I'm sure that you will each be a credit to your house, whichever it may be.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin in a moment. It will take place in front of the entire school, so you had best sharpen yourselves up as much as possible. The best of luck to you all." With that, Professor Midori turned and left.

Echo stood with Albus, Rose, and Angel, the later squeezing his hand to the point that he was pretty sure he would no longer be able to move his fingers.

"Angel," Echo whispered. "Relax. I doubt that this sorting is going to be anything dangerous."

"I know that," the nervous girl snapped. "But…what if they want us to do some sort of-of spell or-or enchantment or something?"

Rose answered. "It won't be that. Many of the students that come here are raised in the Muggle world and therefore know next to nothing about magic, let alone how to perform a proper spell."

Angel relaxed a bit, blushing lightly. "Oh, yeah. Guess I forgot that part."

Echo sighed in relief when Angel's grip on his hand loosened. The sensation of pins poking his hand began as the blood was allowed back into his hand. Albus, who had been watching, winced sympathetically and patted his shoulder.

"So you said your brother goes here, right?" Echo asked Albus quietly.

Albus nodded. "Yeah. Second year Gryffindor."

"Did he tell you anything about the ceremony?" Angel asked eagerly.

The raven-haired boy looked slightly uncomfortable. "Er – um – he, uh, might have mentioned something about fighting a troll. But he was probably just kidding!" Albus added quickly when he saw how pale Angel was getting. "He's always playing jokes on me and stuff so that was probably just another prank of his to get me scared."

Before Angel had time to get too worked up about it, Professor Midori was back. "Everyone form a line," she instructed, "and follow me."

Gulping, Echo took his place in line in back of Albus and in front of Angel, who stood in front of Rose. The brush of Solaris' fur along his ankle as he walked seemed almost comforting as the first years shuffled nervously forward. They came into a large, magnificent hall. There were four student tables, one for each house, Echo guessed. Idly, he wondered if he would only be allowed to sit with his house or if he could be with his friends, wherever they landed. Another table sat on the platform they were walking across and held those who Echo correctly guessed to be the staff.

Echo jumped slightly when singing suddenly filled the room, hushing the whispers of excited students. Searching for the source of the music, Echo's gaze fell upon an old raggedy hat sitting on a stool in front of them. The hat…it…it had a mouth…and it was…singing?

After blinking a few times, Echo's only thought was, _At least it's not a troll._


End file.
